User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Fiercewire Characters!
So... you found it! Wa-yeet! There's going to be a ton of characters and they're going to have their description modified but otherwise the same. However there is now always 5 moves and 1 passive in each character's moveset. This mixes humor with dark tones, effectively... making... uhh... it edgy? Also one gimmick for some characters. The New Characters Most are inspired from Voyage of the Stars... since, well... *Newbies **The Technological: New characters basically. ***'Forecas2': Seems like the creators of F0R3(A57 actually had the nerve to remake the old design with improved mechanics. It's an improved forecast robot who resembles Forecast (F0R3(A57 before destruction). However, it's seen as a DOWNGRADE, since it can barely even move a single inch and is extremely frail. So it tries to lie its way out saying it is "extremely strong". Of course, this never works. Lying never works. It seems to consider F0R3(A57 a rip-off. It's a she also. ***'Arcer': Arcer keeps having trouble on what to do even with his bow. Should he practice? Should he run straight into battle? Or should he just stand there? Nonetheless, he's the best ranged fighter you're getting, and he can cause some weak-but-rapid attacks to other people. He is working for a hunter group who exterminates any threatening viruses. Hmm, yes. ***'Brockade': Brockade is actually two characters in one. The shield is Brock and the big robot is Ade, and just to know both are literally attached to eachother. Surprisingly (or not), they hate eachother despite being connected for a long time, mainly because Brock wants to explore the world without having Ade control him. Little do they know that Brock's life is dependent on Ade! ***'Lovestrike': While a very lazily thought-of name, Lovestrike can literally pep talk her opponents into doing her bidding for her. Even destroying themselves, though that requires a much more stronger pep talk. Not to mention, pep talking is her thing and she is extremely young. What did you expect even?! Never mind that, she has a cupid's arrow which seems to kill more than charm. Someone replace it with a pulse bow! ***Duke Kaboomerang ***Fist E. Cough ***Aerreor **The Magical: Unlike most characters, these are just random magic beasts. Half, half, guys. **Neutral/Unknown ***'Orvir the Rocket Dollproto': A very odd name, Orvir seems to be controlled by something, but otherwise looks nothing like the things it was inspired on. In fact, it seems to just merely be a robot, and not a creepy possessed doll. Who made this? It's extremely odd in design. **Special Guests ***'Gilgamesh the Goblin' (Nights at Fierce's): After years of not appearing, Gilgamesh apparently returns and still looks the same, but all withered up. He also looks like an endoskeleton. Just how did he return even? No, seriously. He still has his whole "robot who wants revenge after being abandoned" apparently. He somehow still has the virus he programmed. What. *Returnies **Doormat The Movesets *'Forecas2': Unlike F0R3(A57, this rebooted version has 25 HP and 75 ATK. This means it cannot move at all, but that is mainly because of its insanely strong attacks. Due to this, it has very slow start-up times, and its attacks get interrupted when damage, otherwise this character would be totally broken and can just kill anybody at the start of the match. Also... she doesn't actually have 75 ATK, some moves don't even do the desired damage. **Move 1: Directed Thunder - Directs lightning above all opponents. Opponents only get 0.5 seconds to dodge it, else they'll literally and likely got shocked to death (it does 30 damage if it DOES strike). It takes 10 seconds to charge up so one should run towards Forecas2 and punch/shoot/snipe/whatever her to death before she uses this. **Move 2: Slow Cook - Heats the temperature up which makes all opponents take 1 HP per 0.1 second. 7 seconds. The heat wave lasts for 3 seconds, so in case you were wondering 1 second would equal 10 HP lost, so in max 30 seconds. Unless you have some coolant of some sort, feel the burn and probably get burnt. **Move 3: Pain Storm - The fastest move you're getting, it takes 1 second to prepare as it does 1 damage to everyone. It takes lots of these to actually kill someone, unless it's Zéro or someone with HP which matches her. **Move 4: Frostbite - Takes 4 seconds to prepare and once used, everyone, for 5 seconds, move at a speed of zero, and tend to take 10 seconds to use a single move. This can screw up people who didn't expect this move. **Move 5: Killing Flood - The strongest move in Forecas2's moveset, it takes 30 seconds to prepare, and once used, Forecas2 will fly up and cause a gigantic flood to attack the battlefield, killing everybody instantly. This move is too OP. **Passive: Shrug-Off Healing - Any opponents which directly hurt her with an attack which isn't a projectile get blown away so far, they might fall into a death pit. Ow. Also while nobody is hurting you, you rapidly refill HP. **Gimmick: We Can See What You're Doing - Everybody will know what Forecas2 is doing, so basically this would turn you into what essentially is called a flying bounty punching bag while you prepare your moves. Because you can't move you might easily get screwed by enemies. In the meantime... What a great joke on why Engineer Monkey only appeared as a cameo at first. It turns out he lost his tool belt and slept late and stuff like that (bus fare to BTD6) but hey, he finally returns. I used an OP strategy on Park Path which consists of using 2/3/X and then 3/2/X in patterns, then moving onto X/2/3 and 2/X/3. And I didn't even see Bloons. All I seen is the track being cleaned up. Where are they even? On a much more related topic I literally got so much EXP I was able to unlock up to Upgrade 4. The spare EXP I had was 9,994 and I can't remember how much EXP I gathered up. Hmm. So yeah... 34500 for the 4th upgrades is all I remember. I'll update info, but for the meantime... 34500 + 999 = 44494 Also to note is that Engineer Monkey is the only monkey in BTD6 to have two poses un-upgraded other than a simple skin edit. It was likely the skin you seen was scrapped, or data got lost for it. Dartling Gun, meanwhile, is Military (GATLING GUNS, GUYS!), and there's literally a leaked tower called the Monkey Academy. COBRA might not return, considering it's more for PvP. Attrition is already pretty obvious as long as you've played BATTD. Anyways, little spoilers but the Sentry Expert's sentries are: Crushing, Chilling, Energy, and Boom. He seems to place it depending on the Bloons he's facing (Crushing for Ceramic, Chilling for hordes of Bloons, Energy for not Purple Bloons, and Boom for basically... you know!). I can confirm at least one thing, Engineer Monkey is literally going to be in my Smash game since there is no hero variant for an Engineer. Probably forgot his toolbelt also? In the meantime, found in the files is a new tower called the Monkey Academy. It seems to fill in the missing Military/Magic category from Monkey Village and gives heroes EXP. But hey, here's the upgrade paths! (It might be hard to upgrade this thing...) *Path 1: Military **Military Efficiency: Nearby Military Monkeys take up less space. **Wider Influence: Increases range. **M.A.S.H (Military... uhh...): Gives extra lives for Bloons popped. **Military Barracks: Military Monkeys within range get higher range, pierce, and sell price. **Military HQ: All Military Monkeys get a large range, pops, and damage buff. *Path 2: Magic *Path 3: Heroes *Notes **M.A.S.H might get scrapped or severely debuffed by just looking at the info. **How is Dynamic Duo even supposed to work? Cloning devices? Fanboys? Update: It took me Park (Medium, Reverse) and Cubism (Medium, Reverse) to finally unlock these bad boys. I beat Round 49/60, and then upgraded them. HECK, SENTRY PARAGON. Now I have 3414 spare XP left! So... calculation! 34500 + 105000 + 3414 = 142914 XP That's not the full calculation however, I still need to count how much more XP I got! Ridiculously easy to get. And my gosh they look pretty extreme. NOW TAKE THAT BTD5 OVERCLOCK, ULTRABOOST DETHRONED YOU! WA-YEET! 'Basically the List of Characters' *Returnies **Doormat **Cooler **CeROBral **Operative **Microwave **Nuclear **Hydro **Solar **Dihydrogen Monoxide **Miss. CO2 **Emit **Time **Watchword **2-ME **Incinerator **Zéro **Dreadgon **Navexte **SentROB **F0R3(A57 **Landmine **Imaginative **Atbash **Caesar **Vigenere **Diggett **Teslade **Orbitus **X13 Trio **Magnifique *Newbies **Arcer **Brockade **Lovestrike **Duke Kaboomerang **Fist E. Cough **Aerreor **Whipsmash **Blastoff **Kunai Nai **Bumbershoot **Whipcrack